Love on Cruise
by ilovedrew
Summary: May and Drew meet on a cruise. If you wanna know what will happen in there. Just read this. Disclaimer:- I don't own Pokémon and its characters but I wish I can. Review... So that I update faster.
1. Chapter 1

Hey... I'm ilovedrew with the 1 st chapter of love on cruise. This chapter is beta read by W.Y. Traveller. for me.

Chapter 1- Packing for the Journey

The sea was looking very beautiful.

Its blue colour was filling in the eyes of a young, handsome boy. He had chartreuse hair and his eyes were emerald orbs that the sea complimented.

He was wearing blue jeans with a polo t-shirt. It was simple, but very fashionable as well as fantabulous. Whenever he wanted to be alone he preferred a long trip on any of the commoner ships, so as not to get caught by irritating fangirls.

Now, he was trying to escape from those very fangirls who kept bothering him, hiding from them.

Drew Hayden came from a very rich family. His parents Nicholas and Sally Hayden were one of the biggest business typhoons ever. In his late teens and the only child of his parents, Drew was quite the teenage heartthrob who did his best to avoid the attention from his fangirls.

/

Meanwhile, in Petalburgh, an eighteen-year-old brunette with sapphire orbs said to her mum. "Mom, didn't I tell you that I've to go St. Stewart for my holidays this summer?"

"Yes, my child. You did tell me but it just slipped my mind," said her mother lovingly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," the brunette replied. She left for her room to pack.

May was very excited for the trip she was about to have with her Pokémon. There would be no one to disturb her, but little did she know about her trip. She thought that she would spend her holidays very peacefully. She chuckled at the thought, excited.

The next morning after getting ready, she came downstairs. Her mother asked worriedly, "May, are you sure that you'll be able to take care of yourself?"

"Mom. I'm eighteen now. I have my Pokémon by my side to help me. And I'm not gonna fight a war!"

As she was leaving, her mother gave her a loving goodbye kiss.

"Mom, I'm too old for goodbye kisses," May grumbled, slightly irritated. She turned and said goodbye to everyone who had come to see her off. They returned her goodbyes and she left.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2- The journey begins

CHAPTER 2 - THE JOURNEY BEGINS

Note: This is beta version of chap2 of love on Cruise. There's no problem if you haven't read original one. Now on with the chapter...

[ON THE SHIP]

As May entered her respective room on the ship, she lay down on the fluffy bed. After a while, she decided to take all her Pokémon out to explore the vessel.

During her exploration of the whole ship, she found a young boy surrounded by many girls asking for his autograph … or god knows what. In the canteen, she ordered some orange juice and noodles.

As she was about to eat them, a chartreuse haired boy of about her age came from nowhere and sat on the chair in front of her.

His emerald eyes were full of mystery. He was so handsome that May blushed without asking him anything, all the while staring at his face without any reason.

Finally, breaking the silence, he flicked his hair and said, "I was just hiding from my fan girls, y'know. They are very annoying and disturbing. I'm Drew, by the way … Drew Hayden. You must know me; I'm the most famous guy ever." He regarded her, amused. "And why do you keep staring at my face? Okay, I know that I'm irresistible, but still."

Suddenly, May noticed her mouth was agape. After processing the words of Drew, she became very annoyed. Her fists clenched and she replied, "Well, are _you_ Victoria Beckham? That I should know you! And just for your information lemme tell you, Mr. Perfect, that this is _my_ table you are sitting on right now."

To this Drew just smirked and rolled his eyes. He flicked his hair again. May was beyond annoyed by this. But she also thought, _he is hot_ _when he flips his hair; he is so damn cute and obviously handsome._

She set aside her wild thoughts. But no matter how hard she tried she had to admit finally that her thoughts were right.

"Hey, miss no-name," Drew said. "I'm guessing that you don't have a name? So, from today onwards, your name's Larry."

"Don't you dare call me that stupid name," May snapped. "That's a boy's name. I'm a girl, and by the way I'm M—" She was about to say her name when a girl came to her table and asked Drew who she was talking to. May realized after that 'Larry' part, she was talking to herself, because Drew was already gone. She was angry at him for ignoring her and giving her a name that was surely not hers.

Her mood lightened when she met the familiar face of Brendan Birch, her childhood friend. May considered him only as a friend.

They ate their food and talked about the various years when they weren't together. As they chatted, May came to know about a Pokémon contest that was going to be held in a week.

/

 _The next day …_

May woke up and decided to go swimming in the ship's pool. She quickly took a shower to freshen up a bit. She was wearing a lavender, pink-hot two-piece bikini inside her light blue sundress. She wore matching flip-flops and sunglasses to match her outfit.

When she reached the pool, she quickly took all her Pokémon in the Pokémon's pool, then got into the bathroom to get ready herself.

Jaws dropped when they saw her curvy figure.

Her bikini looked very nice on her. Even though she didn't know how to swim, she was still very excited to see many people wading in the waters.

After some time, May thought that she could at least paddle in the shallow water. Thinking this, she got up from the chair she was lying on.

As she reached the end of the land and beginning of the pool, her feet accidently slipped. May was about to fall into the water when a hand came from nowhere and pulled her back.

The hand was none other than Drew's. He held May's soft hands in his masculine one.

From this angle, May could see every part of his well-maintained, six-abs body. He was in his swimming trunks and when he pulled May to himself, she blushed furiously, her face as red as a tomato. Their faces were just inches apart.

May pushed Drew backwards and looked away. As she was about to say something to him, Drew interrupted her. "How much of a klutz are you? And by the way d'ya know how to swim?"

May shook her head. Drew smirked and said, " _Larry,_ now I'm your lifesaver … and now you owe me one."

At this, May replied angrily, "Excuse me, Mr. Perfect! I didn't ask for your help. You came and helped me yourself."

Drew flicked his hair and walked away arrogantly. May had to admit that _he was looking super-hot, bare chested and in those trunks._ But wait… why was she thinking about a boy who hadn't treated her nicely and given her a stupid boys name? She was here to spend her vacation peacefully. She didn't want to ruin her vacation because of a smart boy who always had a 'I'm perfect' look on his face.

By now, May was very hungry and decided to grab some lunch from the canteen.

She was daydreaming when picking her food and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" May said, shocked. "I was … hey, you-!"

"Now don't tell me that you have joined my fan group and you have started following me," Drew said. His hand came up once again to touch his hair.

"Can you just resist from flicking your damn hair? And who would follow you, Mr. I-know-all? Maybe those slutty fan girls would, but listen, you jerk, I won't at any cost…". That said, the young brunette walked away angrily.

When she got into her room, May felt a sudden urge to shower. She went into the bathroom, stripped and got stood beneath the hot water. After a time, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," said May. She hurriedly put on her bathrobe and walked towards the door.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2 ... Tell me guys how do you like it by reviewing on this. Please review and cc are welcomed but not flames.:-)**


	3. Chapter 3- Unexpected

Hello guys... This is ilovedrew with 3rd chapter of Love on Cruise. Enjoy reading and please review because I love reviews. It inspires me a lot. This chapter is beta read by W.Y. Traveller. Now on with the chapter..

 **CHAPTER -3: '** **UNEXPECTED'**

"You. Are you following me?"

When May said this, she saw the said boy looking all over her body. He was blushing seven different shades of red, and he was somewhat jaw-dropped.

"What are you staring at?" May asked angrily.

After gaining his super cool composure again, he said, "You should at least wear nice covering attire when you come out of your room."

Then May looked at herself in the nearby mirror and saw she was only in her undergarments. Her bathrobe was lying in her bathroom, lifeless. When she found out this she turned a deep shade of red. Then she jumped off to her bathroom and put on her bathrobe nicely and tightly this time. And then she opened the door.

"So … why are you here? I can't see your stupid fan girls around," May said. (Yes, she was blushing madly).

"Here!" He handed back her keychain

"Oh! Where did you find this? Wait, did you steel it from my key?" May asked sheepishly.

"No! You stupid Larry. When you bumped into me, you left it there. So, I thought of doing you another favour. So, now you owe me twice."

At this, May clenched her fists and then she said sarcastically, "Oh! Thank you, Drew. Now I'm one of your fan girls. You wanted to hear that? But you know what, I won't … at any cost."

Drew just smirked at this and whispered softly in her ear, "Maybe or maybe not." Then he flipped his hair and walked away. May was able to smell his rose-scented cologne. She was blushing a dark shade of pink and just stood there like a rock while he was going.

/

The next morning, after freshening up, she walked to the canteen. There she found Brendan.

"Hey May."

"Hi Brendan."

"So, how is the preparation for the contest going on?" he asked.

"Thanks for asking. It's going well. What about you?"

"Mine too. Did you register your name for the contest?"

May frowned. "What? We have to get our names registered for the contest?"

"Yes! Of course. Now, don't tell me that you didn't registered your name yet ..."

"Um, amm … No, actually nobody told me of that," May said sheepishly.

"Oh, okay! But now you should hurry up and get your name registered, before it's too late." He said while holding her hand. "This way."

"Oh, thanks Brendan," May said happily, blushing a little which did go unnoticed.

When they reached the counter where registration for the Pokémon contest was going on, May got registered.

Then they both arrived at the canteen together. While they were eating their breakfast, May saw Drew hiding from his fan girls, who were dying to just get a one look from him. May was irritated from this.

While she was thinking about the Pokémon contest and which Pokémon she was going to use, she heard someone's voice. After eating her breakfast and saying a sweet goodbye to Brendan, she thought that she would do some training for the upcoming Pokémon contest.

While she was training with her Pokémon, she saw Drew surrounded by his fan girls, asking for help. "Help me ... He..."

"What? Are you talking to me?" May asked.

"Whatdoesitlooklike?" he said, the words coming out fast. "Hel ..."

 _I guess I should help him. Then he won't come bragging about how he saved me,_ May thought.

May couldn't think of an idea of saving him straight away. So, she took a deep breath and pushed herself into the crowd. When she got to him she tried to stop his fan girls by dragging him away from them. But the fan girls wouldn't allow her to do so.

Annoyed by all this, May did the unexpected. She pulled Drew into a breathless kiss.

Drew was shocked at first but then he found himself returning the kiss. Soon their tongues met each other and they started battling like anything.

Suddenly, May realised what they were doing. She pulled away abruptly. Then, they saw that his fan girls were making different, numerous kinds of faces. They all left, grumbling curses under their breath.

/

The End

Tell me how do you like it by pressing that tiny button in the corner and reviewing on this. Please review. Stay tuned till next chapter.

~ilovedrew~


End file.
